A computer network generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or wireless devices such as, for example, laptops, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, printers, etc. Computer networks often transfer data in the form of packets from one device to another device(s). In transferring a packet, a device may divide the packet into fragments to efficiently transfer the packet between devices and/or store the packet in buffers